gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Frying Pan
The second device used to cook gudetama. This device unlocks after cooking 3 gudetama or reach level 4. You can earn "Nice Frying Pan" or Frying Pan Rank 2 after clearing Challenge No.106 "Collect 40 gudetama". ☆ = For an event. Once the event ends, the recipe will be removed but the event gudetama you owned will be saved. Also applies to Limited-Time gudetama recipes where they are only available in Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Red) ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Orange). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (New). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Premium). Rank 1 Recipes (Unlock after cooking 3 gudetama/Reach Level 4) * Event 1 minute recipe ** ☆ Gude Bonus (No #/Event) Earn 5,000 Hearts to get this recipe in ~Lazy Festival~ Valentine’s Day Edition. * 30 minute recipe Cost: Reach Level 4 to unlock ** Eggs n Rice (#21) ** Eggs Benedict (#22) ** Baby Cake (#32) ** Omelette (#35) ** Onion Ring (#49) **◎◎ Akashiyaki (#38) ** Datemaki Egg (#23 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 45 minute recipe Cost: 4 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Cutting Board 1 hour 30 minute recipes ** Bitter Melon Chanpuru (#127) **◎◎ Eggshausted Benedict (#108) **◎◎ Hyottoko (#116) **◎◎ Gude Vacation (#117) **◎◎ Macaron (50% off) (#118) **◎◎ Party Platter (#122) ** Popover (#110 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 1 hour recipe Cost: 26 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 4 hour recipes ** The Bull (#80) ** Seas of Soy Sauce (#63) **◎◎ Gudeburger (#112) **◎◎ Hawaiian Pancakes (#120) **◎◎ Bewitching Omelette Rice (#125) **◎◎ Inked Egg (#174) ** Peeping Egg (#45 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 1 hour 45 minute recipe (Event only) Cost: ??? ** ☆ Okonomiyaki (No #/Event) * 2 hour recipe Cost: 6 Golden Eggs & make 3 types of Cutting Board 30 minute recipes ** Rice Omelette (#30) ** Gudecakes (#31) **◎◎ Roasted Egg (#57) **◎◎ Cookie Triplets (#106) **◎◎ Computegg (#113) **◎◎ Bacon Egg (Too hot) (#121) ** Ham a Nice Nap (#40 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 3 hour recipe Cost: 10 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Fan 2 hour recipes ** Cream Puff (#13) ** Frosted Cookie (#44) **◎◎ Shiitake Toupee (#41) **◎◎ Ikura Don (#94) **◎◎ King Cupcake (#107) **◎◎ Eggshausted Egg (#109) ** Troublegg (#14 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 4 hour recipe Cost: 24 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 6 hour recipes ** Egg Burger (#27) ** Eggs n Toast (#28) **◎◎ Maid Egg (#29) **◎◎ American Breakfast (#119) **◎◎ Little Red Gude Hood (#124) **◎◎ Hanton Rice (#126) ** Cloud Egg (#39 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 5 hour recipe Cost: 18 Golden Eggs & make 3 types of Cutting Board 1 hour 30 minute recipes ** Sunny Side Up (#24) ** Horseback Egg (#26) **◎◎ Egg Yakisoba (#37) **◎◎ Mohnkuchen (#111) **◎◎ Robot Egg (#114) **◎◎ Homeward Bound (#123) ** Brik Egg (#25 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 6 hour recipe Cost: 23 Golden Eggs & make 1 types of Cutting Board 1 hour recipes ** Pizza Alla Bismark (#51) ** Chawanmushi (#60) **◎◎ Stone Pot Bibimbap (#89) **◎◎ Roast Beef Bowl (#136) **◎◎ Tamagozake (#54) **◎◎ Lebkuchen (#115) ** Reverse Omelette (#52 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) Rank 2 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No.106 "Collect 40 gudetama") * 1 hour 15 minute recipe Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after make Niwaka Gudetama ** Nira Necktie (#368) ** Gyeran-jjim (#373) ** Gude Stamp (#370 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 1 hour 30 minute recipe '''Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after make Egg in a Blanket ** Cookies (Plain) (#309) ** Niwaka Gudetama (#311) ** Deviled Egg (#329 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''1 hour 45 minute recipe Cost: 25 Golden Eggs after make Sailor Egg (Nap) ** Monstegg (#292) ** Peek-a-Boo (#298) **◎ Gudetama Glass (No #/Event) **◎ Pufferfish Sashimi (No #/Event) **◎ Raw Ham and Melon (No #/Event) **◎ Gude Sushi Bouquet (No #/Event) ** Gude Balloons (#295 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 2 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 19 Golden Eggs after make Gude Gang ** Gude Senbei (#236) ** Tamagokarayaki (#242) **◎◎ French Toast (#284) **◎◎ Soy Fish Body Pillow (#285) **◎ ☆ Lussekatt (No #/Event) **◎ ☆ Stollen (No #/Event) ** Ghost Egg (#240 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 3 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 18 Golden Eggs ** Graceful Gudetama (#156) ** Festivegg (#163) ** Gude Kotatsu (#165) **◎◎ Bacon Egg (Layers) (#168) **◎◎ Niratama (#175) **◎◎ Asparagus Pillow (#197) ** Gude Bunny (#167 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 5 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 20 Golden Eggs after make 3 types of Frying Pan 3 hour recipes ** Quail n Bacon Blade (#153) ** Ishinomaki Soba (#162) ** Pollack Roe (#166) **◎◎ Egg and Sausage (#169) **◎◎ Scrambled Gudetama (#181) **◎◎ Seaweed Suit (#192) ** Asparagus Egg (#154 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 7 hour recipe Cost: 16 Golden Eggs after make Ishinomaki Soba ** Ham Dress (#229) ** Gude Granny (#230) **◎◎ Easter Egg (#234) **◎◎ Piccata (#283) **◎ ☆ Biscotti (#336/Event) **◎ ☆ Pryanik (#338/Event) ** Baumkuchen (#226 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 8 hour recipe Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make 4 types of Cutting Board 4 hour recipes ** Gudepoleon (#151) ** Tsurugi GEOR (#158) ** Gaudy Gudetama (#161) **◎◎ Creme Bruleegg (#195) **◎◎ Canapegg (#196) **◎◎ Cocotte (#199) ** Bully Egg (#150 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 9 hour recipe Cost: 24 Golden Eggs after make Tsurugi GEOR ** Egg in a Blanket (#268) ** Sailor Egg (Nap) (#269) **◎ ☆ Chimichanga (No #/Event) **◎ ☆ Jambalaya (No #/Event) **◎ ☆ Peach Cobbler (No #/Event) **◎ Foie Gras (No #/Event) ** Boxing Gudetama (#265 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) Rank 3 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No.110 "Cook <1> time(s)") * 2 hour 15 minute recipes '''27 Golden Eggs after make Pancakes ** Monja-yaki (#452) ** Shy Gapao (#458) ** Reversegg (#460 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''2 hour 45 minute recipes '''28 Golden Eggs after make Cautious Gudetama ** Hula Hoop (#494) ** Shaman Egg (#495) ** Yukichi Gudezawa (#496 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''3 hour 45 minute recipes '''27 Golden Eggs after make Monja-yaki ** Galettegg (#453) ** Cautious Gudetama (#462) ** Cold Gudetama (#463 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''4 hour 15 minute recipes '''28 Golden Eggs after make Hula Hoop ** Crab Miso (#497) ** Exploregg (#498) ** Three Wise Gudetama (#499 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''4 hour 30 minute recipes '''27 Golden Eggs after make Steak ** Salmon Bowl (#394) ** Egg Off Toast (#399) ** Crepe (#395 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''5 hour 15 minute recipes '''27 Golden Eggs ** Oyakodon (#387) ** Steak (#390) ** Decisive Egg (#388 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''5 hour 45 minute recipes '''27 Golden Eggs after make Salmon Bowl ** Pancakes (#416) ** Scotch Egg (#417) ** Black Egg (#418 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''6 hour 15 minute recipes '''28 Golden Eggs after make Crab Miso ** Libra (#506) ** Scorpio (#507) ** Sagittarius (#508 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''6 hour 30 minute recipes '''29 Golden Eggs after make Libra ** Daikokuten (#548) ** Benzaiten (#549) ** Ebisu (#551 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) Rank 4 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No.114 "Cook <1> time(s)") * '''1 hour 10 minute recipes Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Mussels (#745) ** Gude Afro Glasses (#746) ** Mummy gudetama (#742 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 3 hour 15 minute recipes ** Gude Violinist (#584) ** Gude Ukulele (#585) ** Dancing Gudetama (#582 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 4 hour 45 minute recipes Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Flying Bun (#666) ** Sleepy Omlette (#663) ** Overheated Egg (#659 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 5 hour 10 minute recipes Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Ningyo-yaki (#737) ** Momiji Manju (#738) ** DJ gudetama (#747 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 7 hour 15 minute recipes Cost: ** Strawberry Shortcake (#614) ** Jajangmyeon (#628) ** Gude Measurements (#623 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 7 hour 30 minute recipes Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Surprised Gudetama (#593) ** Spinning Gudetama (#595) ** Gude Effort (#592 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * 8 hour 15 minute recipes '''Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Bird Egg (#648) ** Onion Ring Hula Hoop (#650) ** Gudetama and Moai (#647 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''8 hour 30 minute recipes '''Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Clingy gudetama (#687) ** Tidy Egg (#694) ** Half-Baked gudetama (#685 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''8 hour 45 minute recipes '''Cost: 29 Golden Eggs ** Taisho Romance gudetama (#692) ** Rap Pudding Parfait (#695) ** Slip and Slidegg (#699 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) Rank 5 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No.142 "Cook <1> time(s)") * '''2 hour 10 minute recipes '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Souffle Omelette (#786) ** Bacon Egg Tamagoyaki (#774) ** Eggs and Pancakes (#776 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''3 hour 10 minute recipes '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Hot Pot Yakiudon (#801) ** Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte (#793) ** Bacon Egg (Santa) (#794 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) * '''10 hour recipes Cost: 30 Golden Eggs ** Santa gudetama (#796) ** Christmas Cake (#797) ** Gude Reindeer (#795 - Surprise) ** Burnt Egg (#03 - Failure) Category:Cooking